Return
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: About four years after Agent Afloat, everyone meets up again in some unexpected ways. Tiva, McAbby, and reminiscing about Jibbs!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__**In Agent Afloat, Tony and Ziva had sex and this is set about three years later. Tiva and a little reminiscing about Jibbs too.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Negative on the owning of one of the best shows in the world!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**_

Tony was staring absently as he walked down the Georgetown street with his fiancée Leigha. He heard voices jabbering behind him in Hebrew and his heart skipped a beat, Ziva?

He turned, but only saw twins, a boy and a girl, about four years old, talking and pointing at things in the windows. He smiled as he stopped and looked at them. Leigha was saying something, but she stopped when she saw where he was looking.

"They're cute," Leigha smiled.

At that moment, the girl burst into tears. The boy was talking quietly to her in Hebrew. She sobbed something back and he looked like he was going to cry too.

"Hey," Tony said to them in Hebrew as he approached them. Ziva had taught him some Hebrew, so he figured he could botch a conversation.

The girl said something so fast, he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The only things he could make out of the boy's answer were mom and where.

"Do you speak English?" Leigha was staring at them in amazement.

"Why didn't you just ask?" The boy said.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Our Ima is missing! We were with this man but he hurt us, now we have nowhere to go!"

Before Tony could answer, a big Israeli man burst out of the alley and grabbed the kids.

"Jack, Sophia! Now, with me, or your Ima won't live to see you little loves again."

--

Tony grabbed Leigha's hand and pulled her after them.

"Where did you learn Chinese, Tony?"

Tony faltered and gaped at her, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

Tony shook his head and kept pulling her along.

"We need to find those kids, Leigha!"

--

Three hours later, Tony ran in to the squad room, he had dropped Leigha off at home and had instantly come back here.

"Where the hell were you, DiNozzo?"

"We need to go-"

"Yes, we need to go, we have a hostage situation!"

"Who?"

"Two kids of an unknown Navy personnel officer."

"Shit."

--

A girl about eleven sat outside the Director's office. Cynthia eyed her from behind her computer.

"Anything I can help you with?"

The little girl jumped and stared at Cynthia, "Um, I'm looking for Jenny Shepard?"

"Oh. She died three years ago, sweetie."

"Then, um, Jethro Gibbs?"

"Why?" Cynthia asked as she picked up her phone to dial.

"They're my parents."

_**That was short, but it is late and school sucks. So….Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N There is a very good possibility that Jenny is NOT dead in this fic. But you get to wait and see and only I will know. Ahhh, the advantages of creating a story! The age of LJ is screwed up; so don't try to figure out how old she is! She is 11, I don't know how it works, so shh!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Still, not mine, well, only Lexie Jo is mine! I don't own Addicted by Saving Abel either!**_

……………………………………………………………_**.**_

Lexie Jo Shepard Gibbs sat in the chair outside the Director's office and fidgeted nervously. She was holding a picture that her mom had given her before she got dumped at a nanny's house. She knew her mom's job had been dangerous, but dangerous enough to leave her when she was five? Her mom had come back a month ago, and said that if anything happened; she was to go find Jethro Gibbs. Well, something happened and here she was.

…………………….

Gibbs headed up the stairs to Jenny's office. There was no way he could ever refer to it as anything else. Cynthia had called, him saying he needed to get up there right away. _She probably saw a mouse or something_, Gibbs thought with a smirk.

As he entered the little adjoining waiting room, he saw Cynthia not so subtly motioning to a girl sitting on a chair.

The girl had long red hair, bright green eyes, and was that _his _nose? He stared at her as she looked hard at him, then something in her hands and walked over to him.

"I'm Lexie Jo."

"Gibbs."

"That's my last name too."

Gibbs stared at her. LJ. It made sense now.

……………………………………………………..

Tony was listening to the radio on his way to the hostage scene, when a song came on that got his attention.

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything, when you're loving me.

Oooh, girl, let's take it slow.  
So as for you - well, you know where to go.  
I want to take my love and hate you 'til the end.

It's not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit I can't take.  
It's not like me to walk away. (Away, away)

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets.  
Oh, all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything, when you're loving me.

Yeah!

I know when it's gettin' rough.  
All the times we spend.  
We try to make this love  
something better than  
just making love again.

It's not like you to turn away.  
All the bullshit I can't take.  
Oh, just when I think I can walk away. (Away, away)

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets.  
Oh, all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything.

I'm so addicted to  
the things you do  
when you're going down on me.  
Oh, all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything, when you're loving me.  
When you're loving me.

How can I make it through  
all the things you do.  
There's just gotta be  
more to you and me.

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets.  
Oh, all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything.  
It's unlike anything.

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me.  
Oh, all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take.  
It's unlike anything.  
I'm so addicted to you.  
Addicted to you.

"Wow," Tony muttered under his breath when the song went off.

"What was that, Tony?"

"Mind your own business McNosy."

………………………………………………………

Tony and Mcgee got out of the car and headed towards the building, but Fornell stopped them.

"Not today, boys."

"We have orders to go in there."

"I gave you orders not to."

"But Gibbs-"

"Gibbs isn't here."

"We're waiting out here."

"Fine."

Fornell walked back towards the old warehouse.

"Fornell!"

Fornell turned at Tony's voice, "What, Agent DiNozzo?"

"How old are the kids?"

"Three and a half year old twins."

"By any chance, are their names Jack and Sophia?"

"Why?"

"I saw them earlier, they said that their Ima was missing and that a man hurt them so they ran away."

"Get in here, DiNozzo."

………………………………………………

As soon as Tony entered the room, he was aware of three things: a big man holding a gun to Jack's head, another big man holding a gun to Sophia's head, and Ziva standing in the corner. Wait! Ziva?

………………………………………………..

"Why are you here, Lexie Jo?"

"It's LJ, and because my mom said to come to you when something happened."

"Is Jenny your mom?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"The mission wasn't completed and she left and the nanny died."

"When did Jen-I mean, when did your mom leave?"

"Two months ago."

Two months?! That means that Jenny was still alive for almost three years!

"What mission is this?"

"All I know is that my mom, aunt, and uncle are on that mission too. So I have my two cousins here too."

"Where are they?"

Gibbs followed Lexie out into the parking garage, where two kids were huddled by a car. The girl was about four, with pale green eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair. The boy was little, not even a year. He was being held by the girl and he had brown eyes, tan skin, and light brown hair.

"This is Abigail and Isaac."

"What's their last name?"

"Haswari."

…………………………………………….

"IMA!"

Sophia was screaming for Ziva. Ziva had a pained expression on her face the whole time and it looked like she was crying. She looked over at Fornell and saw Tony. She paled and turned away.

Tony jogged over to her, keeping his eyes trained on the gunmen.

"Go away, Tony."

"Why is Sophia calling you Ima?"

"I said go away Tony!"

Tony grasped Ziva's shoulder and stared at her, "Ziva, answer me."

"Because they are my kids."

"What?"

"They are your's too Tony."

**A/N's Part 2: Okay, hope chapter two was to your liking!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N New Chapter! Reviews are MUCHLY appreciated. Is that even a word?**_

_**I guess I can't say I own them. Damn.**_

………………………………………………………………_**..**_

After Tony had recovered from his shock, he realized that Ziva was no longer in front of him. When he turned around, Fornell and a uniform were leading the two men away and Ziva was hugging Jack and Sophia. _How long had it been?_

Tony made his over, slowly. He wanted to watch Ziva interact with her, _their, _kids. He had a kid. Two of them at that. Jack and Sophia. They were pretty cute, and he did see himself in them.

When he looked back up, however, they were gone.

…………………………………….

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, Abigail was at Ziva's desk, Lexie was at McGee's desk, and Isaac was at the floor by Gibbs' feet. Apparently, Isaac and Abigail were Ari and Kate's kids. Gibbs had only once before been this upset, and that was when Shannon and Kelly died.

Kate was alive, his 'daughter' Kate. And she was married to Ari, the bastard who had tried to kill them both, and Abby.

……………………………………………………………

Tony stormed up to Fornell, "Where the hell is she?"

"Who? Officer David?"

"Yes, Officer David," Tony bit back.

"She is probably on her way back to the safe house."

"Where's the safe house."

"I can't tell you and you know that, Agent DiNozzo."

"No, Fornell, you don't get it."

"No, I don't."

"Those are _my_ kids."

Fornell sighed as he scribbled an address down on a piece of paper and gave it to Tony.

"This is for your eyes only, DiNozzo."

……………………………………………………………..

"Agent Gibbs."

"_Leon."_

"Why are there kids at your teams' desks?"

"Because they had nowhere else to go."

"How about home?"

"They don't have a home, Leon."

"Fix it."

"Over here."

Gibbs motioned for Leon to follow him into the elevator.

"LJ, Abigail, watch Isaac for me."

"K." The girl's chorused.

Once Vance and Gibbs were in the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"Those kids are not leaving."

"And why the hell not?"

"The red head, Lexie Jo? She is Jenny's daughter."

"I'm assuming she's yours then, too?"

"The other two are Abigail and Isaac Haswari. Kate Todd and Ari Haswari's kids."

"Who?"

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Ari Haswari, a mole in Hamas, supposedly murdered her. She was on my team."

"Ah, I heard about that. Darn shame." Vance gnawed on his toothpick some more.

"It is a darn shame when a damn good agent gets 'murdered' for no reason, then you find out that she isn't dead and that she married her alleged murderer!"

"Lexie Jo is yours, Agent Gibbs?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer me before."

"Yes, Leon, she is mine, and I promise you I knew nothing about her."

"They can stay, but I need their parents found, NOW."

………………………………………………….

Tony cautiously walked up the door to the safe house. He could hear people talking in Hebrew inside, fluently too, because Tony couldn't make out a word of it. A man and Ziva, it sounded like.

Tony knocked and then held his breath until a man opened the door.

"What?" The man had a harsh Israeli accent.

"Ziva?"

Ziva groaned from somewhere inside the house and appeared in the doorway. She turned and shooed the man away before closing the door and dragging Tony away from the house.

"I told you to go away, Tony."

"Jack and Sophia are really mine, aren't they?"

"As far as the birth certificates go, yes, they are yours. But you will never be their father. At least not emotionally."

"Why?"

"We had sex a few time, yes? Then you come in one day saying that you have got a girlfriend."

"I'm engaged to that girlfriend now."

_Damn it DiNozzo! Shut up shut up shut up!_

"Of course," Ziva mumbled under her breath as she turned as walked back towards the house.

"Wait! Ziva!"

Ziva stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What happened?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! What happened between us?"

"Your girlfriend, Tony."

"Fiancée."

"Damn it Tony!"

Tony stopped, Ziva hardly ever swore.

"Sorry."

"I loved you Tony."

Tony watched Ziva disappear into the safe house.

"I love you too, Ziva."

_**A/N Aww. Haha, I love making short chapters! Next one will be longer though, and more about LJ and Abigail and Isaac! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My apologies for not updating sooner! Since we have a snow day tomorrow, thank the Midwest for its crazy weather! I did forget about this story, I admit! Reviews are WELCOMED, or it will be another two months before I update again! I don't own the majority of them either! This chapter is from the perspective of the children for the most part.**_

Abigail and Lexie sat on the floor by Isaac and played peek-a-boo with him. Someone came up behind them and tapped Lexie on her shoulder. The girls turned to see a Goth standing behind them.

"I'm Abby, who are you?"

Lexie got over her shock and covered it quickly, "I'm Lexie Jo, that is Abigail and Isaac."

Abby studied them all carefully, "Have I met you guys before? I swear I've seen you before."

"Let me rephrase this, I'm Lexie Jo Sheppard Gibbs. That is Abigail and Isaac Haswari."

Abby's scream drowned out the other agents talking.

--

Sophia and Jack were sitting in their room in the safe house they had been living in for a week. Their Ima and the man that had been living with them were fighting, _again. _It was because of them. They knew it. The man, Michael, had been hitting Sophia. He had almost thrown Jack against the wall when Jack had tried to stop him. Jack and Sophia had tried to tell their Ima that Michael was hitting them, but she said he wouldn't do something like that. Sophia had almost been knocked unconscious during the last attack. The twins were throwing stuff into the backpacks they had bought for when they started kindergarten in the fall. They were smart for their age; they had grown up in Israel, with the Mossad headquarters as their playground. Jack had overheard their Ima telling Michael that her brother would be in Washington today.

Jack and Sophia had their uncle Ari's cell phone number, just in case something happened to Ziva. Jack tossed everything out the floor level window and jumped out, then turned around and helped Sophia out.

--

Ziva tore apart the twins' room. She noticed that their bags and some clothes were missing, as well as their teddy bears. _Why didn't I listen to them? _Ziva accused herself as she jumped into her car, dialing her phone as she drove.

--

Tony was watching TV with Leigha, and trying to come up with a way to tell her that he had kids, when his cell phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"_Jack and Sophia ran away!"_

"Where did they go?"

"_If I knew would I be wasting my time calling you, Tony?"_

"Sorry, Ziva, that was a dumb question. Do you know where they could have gone?"

"_I have no idea Tony. We have only been in this country for a week!"_

"I'll meet you in ten minutes at your old place, okay?"

"_Tony…hurry."_

Tony hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket as he grabbed his badge, gun, and car keys on his way out.

"Tony-Bear!" Tony stopped in the door with one foot out, one in.

"What Leigha?"

"Where are you going?" Leigha was still sitting on the couch.

"Case."

"Who's Ziva?"

"Why?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"NO! It was before you…something happened to her kids."

Tony prayed that Leigha wouldn't ask if they were his kids because he couldn't handle lying to her flat-out.

--

Kate was standing in the middle of a park when she felt something attach itself around her legs. She looked down and saw her niece and nephew, crying and holding onto her for dear life.

"Jack? Soph?"

Kate bent down and picked Sophia up, since she was crying harder. As she settled the four year old onto her hip, she noticed bruises and cuts all over her arms.

"Sophia? What happened?"

Between the little girl's hiccups and sobs, Kate made out the name _Michael._

_--_

Kate took Jack and Sophia back to the hotel where she was staying with the three other people on this mission. Kate felt terrible for leaving her two babies with Lexie Jo and her nanny, but this mission was vital to Mossad. Sophia had curled up and fallen asleep in the bed instantly. Jack was sitting on Kate's lap in the chair in the corner as they waited for the other's to return.

"How did you find me, Jack?"

"We heard Ima saying you would be here. We went to the park where Ima took us once, that's where you were."

"Why did you run?"

"Michael was hurting us. Sophia mainly, but when I told him to stop, he started to hit me too."

"Where was your Ima during this?"

"Working. She didn't believe us. They were fighting and we crawled out a window."

The hotel door opened and Kate set Jack on the floor and stood up, "Guys, we have a slight problem."

--

Tony jumped into Ziva's car, which he didn't recognize since it wasn't her Mini. He reached his arm over the cup holders and squeezed Ziva's hand.

"We will find them, I promise."

--

Kate put Jack into the bed with Sophia and stepped into the adjoining hotel room they were also staying in.

Ari was sitting on the bed with Tali sitting next to him. Kate looked back into the room at the sleeping twins and then came back to them.

"Jack and Sophia were being abused."

"By who?" Ari stood; ready to kill whoever was hurting his niece and nephew.

"Michael Azulai. Ziva's Mossad partner."

Tali pulled Ari back down onto the bed, "We will all kill him, brother, not just you."

"Where is Jenny?" Kate sat down on Ari's lap.

"She wanted to see if she could visit with Lexie Jo before we have to return." Ari replied as he led Kate back into their room, leaving Tali alone.

--

Jenny approached the house she had given to the nanny for her and LJ to live in. There was a **SOLD** sign in the front yard. Jenny approached the realtor, "What happened to the family that lived here?"

"The old lady died."

"The girl? What happened to her?" Jenny was starting to panic.

"I guess she moved in with relatives."

Jenny spun on her heel and headed back to the hotel, they whole way only one word was going through her mind: _crap._

_**This was meant to be posted a few hours ago, but our street iced over and all the neighborhood kids were out sliding down the hill at midnight. It was really fun though! Review!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mega-Kari in this chapter because I am missing it recently! Jack and Sophia are really mature for their age, I know. Review please! **_

Kate and Ari were driving through the Virginia streets on their way to NCIS. Jack and Sophia were still sleeping at the hotel with Tali watching them. Jenny still hadn't returned from trying to find Lexie Jo.

"What are you going to do about Michael?" Kate asked as she turned to look at Ari, who was driving.

"Shoot him."

"Just shoot him?"

"After I torture him."

"That's more like it."

--

Ziva, Tony, and Michael ran into the squad room together. Gibbs looked up from the three kids and stared at Ziva.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Gibbs smiled as he stood up. Abigail went up and hugged Ziva's legs.

"Auntie Zi!"

"Abigail, do you know where Jack and Sophia are?"

Abigail shook her head as she went back to sit with her brother. Ziva straightened back up and stood with Tony and Michael. The elevator pinged and everyone turned to stare at the two angry people that stepped out.

--

"You bastard!" Ari shouted at Michael as Kate threw him up against the wall. Everyone had stopped talking and was staring as the two people that were supposed to be dead attacked Michael Azulai.

"Those kids are not yours!" Ari beat Michael with his fists.

"You almost you killed her last time! You deserve to die!" Kate hissed as she cocked her gun and aimed it at Michael's head. By this point, every single person in the building was staring. No one was stopping them either, probably because they were supposed to be dead most likely. Kate jammed her gun against Michael's temple.

Ziva ran up to them, "What do you think you are doing?"

"He has been hitting Jack, and he almost killed Sophia! And apparently you can't do such a good job at being a mother and listen to yor kids." Kate spat at her

"You have no place to be telling me whether I am a good mother or not! You left your kids with SOMEONE else's nanny!" Ziva yelled back.

Ari stepped in between the women, while still holding on to Michael, "Ladies! Stop it!" Kate turned away from Ziva.

"Mommy?" A quiet, nervous voice asked from behind the group of adults. Kate turned to the source of the voice, Abigail.

"Abby…" Kate trailed off as the little girl flew towards Kate's legs. Kate bent down and scooped her up as Ari went over and picked up Isaac.

"Excuse me." Kate bit at Ziva as she and Ari left the building.

"Did everyone else see that too?" Tony asked.

~*~*~*~

Jenny threw the hotel room door open as she cursed under her breath.

"I guess it did not go too well?" Tali asked from the chair next to the bed. Jenny was about to speak when she noticed the two little kids lying in the bed, sleeping. Jenny raised an eyebrow at Tali.

"Jack Timothy DiNozzo. Sophia Jennifer DiNozzo. They were born before Ziva found out you were still alive. They ran away because the Mossad Officer living with them, Michael Azulai, was abusing them. Kate and Ari are most likely at NCIS right now attacking him."

"Attacking?"

"You could tell yourself they are peacefully confronting him if it makes you feel better. What happened with LJ?"

"Frances died. No one knows where LJ went. I don't know where my daughter is!"

"I'm sure she is where Abigail and Isaac are."

"I know that…I just hope she is okay."

--

Kate and Ari knew it probably wasn't safe to be sitting in the middle of a park while they were on a mission, but they hadn't seen their kids in two months. Ari had his arm around Kate, who was holding Isaac. Abigail was sitting on Ari's lap.

"I missed them."

"Me too, Caitlin."

"Ziva's right."

"Caitlin, she is not right. You know that. She was not listening to her children and she is suffering the consequences of that enough. We knew we may have to leave our two behind when we went on missions, but they are fine children, with an even finer mother."

"I love you Ari."

"I am sorry I had to fake kill you."

"We have been over this Ari. I feel bad for putting fake bullets in Ziva's gun when she wasn't looking, and for making you ruin your hair with the fake blood."

"Do you want to go get lunch Abigail?" Ari ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Yes Daddy."

--

"What were they talking about, Michael?" Ziva asked as she pulled Michael into the bathroom to wash his cuts.

"Nothing."

"Michael, did you hit my kids?" Ziva stopped dabbing at his face and gave him an accusatory glare.

"They are my kids too, Zi."

"No, they are not. They are Tony's." Ziva stared him straight in the eye. "Even if they were your children, that does not give you the right to lay a hand on them."

"They aren't my kids?" Michael pulled his gun.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Ziva backed up towards the door.

"You lied to me!" Michael shouted. Ziva turned to run, but Michael grabbed her arm and held the gun up to her temple. "You are either going to give me the children or you will die and they will become mine as well."

"I do not know where they are, Michael. And if I did, you would NEVER be allowed to have them." Ziva felt herself being pushed out towards the squad room.

--

Tony looked up when the bathroom door opened. Ziva came out with Michael holding a gun up to her head. Gibbs and Tony grabbed their guns and stood up.

"Come closer with those and she dies." Michael yelled without looking at them.

"You aren't going to be able to leave this building, Michael!" Tony yelled back.

"Try and stop me, Agent DiNozzo!" Michael hollered back. When Michael turned to enter the elevator, Gibbs took him out with a clean shot. Ziva continued into the elevator. Tony holstered his gun as he ran into the elevator with her.

"Ziva…" Tony trailed off as he noticed her crying.

"They told me Tony. I did not believe them. This is my fault." Tony hit the emergency stop button and wrapped his arms around her.

"This isn't your fault, Ziva. This is his fault."

"I still do not know where they are, Tony."

"We'll find them, I promise."

_**Review! Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I wrote this one over a period of two days as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow, I really need to update this story more! I am SO sorry! Again, I would like 10 reviews!**_

_**XXTAYXX**_

Lexie Jo jumped up off the ground and ran towards the door that led to the staircase. Instead of continuing outside to the parking garage, she stood and waited by the elevators. The doors pinged open and Ziva and Tony tumbled out.

"I know where Sophia and JT are." LJ stated, using her nickname for her cousin.

--

Tali stood as the door opened, and Kate and Ari walked in, each holding a child. Tali smiled at them as she pulled the comforter back on the second bed in the room, allowing the two sleeping children to be placed in bed. Kate fixed pillows around Isaac so he wouldn't roll over, then kissed Abigail's head.

Ari was absentmindedly tracing his fingers over Sophia's bruises as she slept.

"I take it you did not kill Michael?" Tali quietly asked.

Kate shook her head, "I damn near came close. But I got in a…altercation of sorts with Ziva."

Tali laughed silently, "My sister…"

--

Jenny lay on the bed in the room no one was in. She heard Kate and Ari talking to Tali in the adjoining hotel room. She felt a few tears slip down her cheeks as she remembered Lexie Jo. She had left Paris when she found out she was pregnant. Keeping her daughter a secret from Gibbs had been extremely difficult. When she had had to fake her death, she spent a year just being a mom, while under Mossad's custody of course. After the mission had been worked out, she had left LJ with Frances King, a nanny recommended to her. Kate and Ari had left their two beautiful kids with her as well.

She heard more voices in the next room, but she was on the verge of sleep and didn't care to figure out who they were.

"Mom?"

--

Ziva had let Tony drive, while LJ told them where she thought they were staying. Tony had flashed his badge and gotten them the room numbers. When LJ opened the door, which hadn't fully closed apparently, movement inside the room stopped. Lexie Jo ran off into another room.

Ziva took in her surroundings, Tali was standing over a table in the corner, with Kate standing by her. Kate was rocking Isaac in her arms. Ari was sleeping in the bed, with Abigail curled into his chest. Jack and Sophia were snuggled together in the other bed, sleeping soundly. Jenny was presumably in the other room. Tony stood awkwardly to the side as Ziva lunged for the bed and wrapped her twins up in her arms.

"Babies!" Ziva cried into Sophia's brown hair.

"Ima?" Jack and Sophia whispered together, their voices sleep clogged.

"Don't you EVER leave like that again!" Ziva gently punished.

"Then listen to us next time, we are your kids, Michael is a bad man." Jack whispered at his mom.

"Michael is dead, Jack. He won't hurt you anymore." Ziva's words after that were muffled into her kids' heads.

--

"Why are you crying?" Lexie Jo quietly asked as she crept up onto the bed by her mother. Jenny sat upright and grabbed her daughter in her arms.

"I thought I'd lost you forever baby!"

"I...I found daddy." LJ admitted into her mother's chest.

"Oh? What did he say?" Jenny pulled back a little to allow her daughter to talk.

"He was shocked that you were alive. I think you should go talk to him, mom. I'll wait here with Aunt Tali."

--

Gibbs had no clue where LJ went. He called Tony, but got no answer. He hoped LJ had gone with him and Ziva.

As Gibbs descended his basement stairs, he became aware someone else was down there.

"Jen?"

"Hello, Jethro."

"I…where were you?" Gibbs asked as he set his bottle of fresh bourbon down on the bench and stood across from Jenny, who was leaning against his boat.

"Israel. It was a mission Jethro." Jenny answered quietly as she traced her fingers along the boat's side.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lexie Jo?" Gibbs demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't start that macho crap with me, Jethro. You know better." Jenny smirked, but continued, "I didn't know how in Paris. So I left, I figured I would never see you again. Then I became Director. I worked up the nerve to tell you, and when I was about to, I found out about Kelly. I didn't know how you would react, Jethro."

"Jenny…how could you?" Gibbs' voice broke a little at the end, and so did Jenny's heart.

"Jethro…I'm sorry." Jenny took a timid step towards him. He didn't correct her apologizing. Instead, he stepped forward as well and grabbed her arms.

Jenny smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

--

Ziva carried Sophia, who had fallen back asleep, back out to the car. Tony was leading Jack by the hand.

"Tony, thank you for coming with me." Ziva smiled a little as she fastened the twins in their car seats.

"Ziva, I would do anything for you." Tony responded, and he meant it. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed his eyes shut.

"TONY! I knew it! You ass hole!" a woman screeched from across the street.

Ziva pulled away from Tony and glared at the blonde who was storming across the street.

"Leigha, this isn't what it looks like!" Tony covered.

"What?! You are hugging another woman!" Leigha yelled as she got right up in Ziva's space.

"I wouldn't irritate her, Leigha." Tony warned.

"Oh? What's she gonna do? Huh?" Leigha taunted as she pushed Ziva.

Ziva gave Tony a look that said _I do not want to hurt your fiancée, but too bad._

Leigha was shoved up against the wall and had her arm broken in three places within two minutes.

"Do not tempt me, _Leigha. _I have friends in high places, and I could kill you without a second thought." Ziva hissed in her ear before she let her go.

_**Review please!**_


End file.
